SECRETS ANSD LIES
by xoxo Muza
Summary: musa gets engaged with prince james but when she meets riven she fell for her. riven also propose to her, musa cant make a choice so she secretly gets engaged to both of he. flora only knows the secret. the boys doesnt know they are being double crossed until james find out and tries to kill riven. this story doesn't have happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: OWN HER BEFORE YOU LOSE HER**

''Hey guys! What do you say we go to meet the guys at red fountain?'' Stella rushed in the dorm room.

Bloom: I'm in

Aisha: me too.

Musa: ''okay but no alcohol!''

Tecna: I'm gained.

Flora: "sure, I have not seen Helia in a long time".

Stella: "So then we must shop!"

''No!'' every one shouted

…..

''Brandon!'' Stella quelled Brandon.

''Hi Helia!'' Flora shyly greeted her boyfriend.

Hi Flora. Helia kissed flora's hand.

Where is Sky? Bloom impatiently asked?

"Well he is not here"! Timmy lied.

"Don't be silly, I know he's here, he loves to make big entrances"! Bloom giggled.

"Don't hide Sky! I know you are behind that bush". Bloom smiled.

''How did you know"? Sky said coming out.

''Your trick is getting old!'' Bloom kissed Sky.

''You okay Riven?''

''Fine, whatever!''

''Is something wrong, you know you can tell me.'' Musa smiled.

''No, I just… whatever I need to be alone.'' Riven walked away.

''Riven!'' Musa called but Riven didn't stop.

''He has been acting like this for days''. Timmy informed.

''I'll talk to him''. Sky nodded.

''No don't, let him be a jerk''. Musa clenched her hands.

…..

''Bye guys!'' The girls waved the boys good bye.

…..

''Open the door Riven, I need my clothes, or I'll be late for class!'' Timmy knocked the door for a thousand times this day.

''Go away!'' Riven snapped.

''Riven! Don't be obnoxious, open the door or I'll break it!'' Brandon yelled.

''Try!'' Riven smirked.

''Come on Riven! Poor Timmy can't take a bath because of you, and it's not his fault you are his roomy!'' Sky said.

''Riven!'' Timmy knocked the door harder.

''Open it up man, I have to go, and you have my keys. I'll be late for my date''. Helia joined.

''You can just open it for a second''. Brandon yelled.

Just then a portal appeared.

''Nabu!''

''Hello gentlemen! I hear voices''. Nabu said sitting down.

''We may be gentle but I can assure your patient locked in the room is psycho!'' Sky rolled eyes.

''I know only one psycho and I guess he's your trouble!'' Nabu giggled.

''Please guys, nabu make him open the door or I'll have to go for detention!'' Timmy cried.

''If he doesn't open my girl friend will make me water plant for a week!'' Helia smiled.

''Oh I forgot! Stella she.. she wanted to go shopping with me… oh its 2:25. I only Have 5 minutes left!'' Brandon ran around the room.

''Shopping?'' Everyone laughed.

''Where is my poises body spray?'' Brandon yelled.

''Oh god! No, no,no,nooooooo!'' Brandon snapped.

''What now?'' Helia smirked.

''My body s s spray…. Its in the..e..e, its in riven's room….m….! aaaaaaaaaaaa!'' Brandon screamed.

''Use some other spray!'' Sky giggled.

''No, Stella will kill me, and besides she likes exact four sprays of the body scent and I'm getting late. Open the doooooor!'' Brandon kicked the door.

''The class Bell, it's ringing, do something!'' Timmy cried.

'''I have to go!'' Helia cried.

''Nabu!'' Sky called.

''Okay, okay I'm going''. Nabu laughed at everyone.

….

''Stupid! I won't open the door, they can't make me''. Riven laid on the bed.

''Hello!'' Nabu appeared in the room.

''Aaa!'' Riven fell off the bed.

Nabu giggled.

''You startled me!'' Riven snapped.

''So why is my best friend all gloomy?'' Nabu asked sitting down.

''It's Musa! You see the girls visited us yesterday and Well I wanted to ask Musa and give her the ring like you advised but when I came face to her I got nervous and I snapped at her and walked away, and the worst part is she called me a jerk''. Riven explained.

''I see! That means we have to get you to apologize, look Riven musa's a sensitive girl I know you know her better than me but she has been through a lot and she needs support, she has already a broken heart by her mother's death but you can help her.'' nabu advised.

''I tried! But I just can't do it, you know the Rivinator, I am different than all the boys I don't know how to do this stuff, I'm not sure I can ask her to accept my ring or get engaged.'' Riven sighed.

''Suit yourself, but you know someone else could have asked her by now considering her royalty!'' Nabu smiled.

''Shut up, okay I'll do it I can't lose Musa! My Musa!'' Riven stood up.

''That's the spirit!'' Nabu cheered.

Riven opened the door!

''It's about time, but I'm already late''. Timmy winced.

''Sorry!'' Riven said.

Knock knock knock!

Codatorta burst in the room!

''Specialists and Timmy you are in a week detention for being late for the most important class of the year!'' Codatorta snapped.

''Hide Riven!'' Nabu pulled Riven behind the door so that codatorta couldn't see them.

''Onward men to the kitchen you are doing cooking except for you Brandon you have a visitor''. codatorta smirked.

''Who?'' Brandon asked.

''Brandon!'' Stella shouted.

''I will kill you!'' She pulled him out of the room.

'Poor Brandon, I feel what Stella is going to do with Brandon is gonna be lot worse than codatorta!' Nabu giggled coming out of the hiding place.

''I have to go!'' Riven ran out.

…..

''Bye Musa! We'll miss you''. Flora said.

''Bye guys, I'll get back as soon as I can''. Musa waved good bye.

In the quad:

'Hi Musa! Where are you going?'' Riven walked towards Musa.

''Hi. I'm going home, its royal matters. You know I'm suppose to be angry at you!'' Musa complained.

''I know I reacted very badly yesterday but I'm sorry''. Riven smiled.

''It's okay, I got over it, I'm about to face much more problems at home''. Musa smiled back.

''Problem?'' Riven asked.

''Yeah its probably throne matters, my father will want me to take over the throne and that stuff, but I'll find a way through''. Musa said.

''Oh!''

''So, bye Riven. I guess I'll see you 6 months later''. Musa sobbed.

''6 months?''

''Yeah, I'll miss you Riven, bye''. Musa kissed Riven cheek lightly and walked out of alfea.

''Bye!'' Riven sadly whispered.

 _Oh I missed again, I didn't give her the ring._

… _._

'Hi dad!'' Musa greeted her dad.

''Hi darling, you are just in time.''

''Let me guess you want me to rule?'' Musa rolled eyes.

''No, not this time. I want to introduce you to your future husband.''

''Husband?'' Musa snapped.

'''Yeah!''

''James, you can come out''. Ho-boe called.

''Hey my darling!'' A dark haired prince came out.

''James!'' Musa smiled.

''You remember me''. James smiled.

''Of course, you saved me, we are friends''. Musa smiled.

''Friends, don't tell me we are just friends''. He said.

''Yeah, just friends. No husband''. Musa warned.

''I'm sure you'll change your mind, come!'' James pulled Musa.

…..

Ta da!

''Wow!'' Musa looked at a beautiful studio, which was all red and in the center there was a table with a guitar on it.

''See! Told you, I made this for you and for us!''

''Us? There is no us James! ''

''Come on Muse, you know I love you since forever, and look, I got you a sibyl guitar''. James giggled giving Musa a golden guitar.

''Sybil guitar! But that's very rare, one of a kind!'' Musa impressed.

''Just like you!'' James leaned Musa close to him.

''Wait wait, let's not go too far, I know this is great and you are my friend and you have impressed me but you know I love Riven!'' Musa said softly.

''Riven! He hurts you Musa''. James said disappointingly.

''No, he changed, and we have been dating since seven years.''

''But…. '''James said.

''Shh, sorry Jamey but let's just stay friends''. Musa walked away.

 _No, Musa you'll be sorry, but don't worry you'll be mine one way or another!_ James silently smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: CAN YOU WEAR TWO RINGS!**

''So how was your little romantic trip?'' Ho-boe asked.

''Dad!'' Musa shouted.

''Okay, okay but you'll see its better than dating that orphan boy.'''

''We need to talk!'' Musa said.

''Sorry dear, I have to go to the council, but we can talk later''. Musa's father said.

''Dad! I said we need to talk so that means we need to talk!'' Musa stomped feet.

''okay!''

''How can you even say something about Riven, you know I love him and I thought you liked him now. You know I can't marry James and in such a young age''. Musa said.

''Musa you are 21, you should start to take responsibilities besides you are not going back to alfea for another 8 months, and James love you too. He's a great young fellow and he is royal''. He explained.

''Dad, I don't care if he is royal, you are so naughty, you knew I had feelings for James for a long time so you planed this. Sorry but if you think I'll marry James then you are mistaken. I love Riven''. Musa snapped.

''I knew you say that, but do you think Riven will ever ask you to marry him, you've been dating for 7 years and the last year with those braffilus and kalshara villains, he abandoned you when you were hurt''. Ho- boe whispered.

''He was in a spell''. Musa explained.

''Think about this, Riven will never marry you, plus he hurts you, he can never give you what you need and he is not royal on the other hand you always liked james, he is royal, you'll be a queen and he will marry you whenever you say. Think Musa''. Ho-boe walked away and left Musa in a deep thought.

….

 **9 months later:**

''Musa you're back''. Flora hugged Musa.

''Yeah! Where is every one?'' Musa asked sitting down.

''Sleeping, we had a rough night, we were out at the mall, and then we met the guys and stayed awake the night so every one's tired.''

''Oh! I guess you had a party curtsey of Stella.''

''Yeah''. Flora giggled.

''What that on your finger?'' Flora asked noticing a diamond ring on Musa's finger.

''Oh, that is just nothing''. Musa lied.

''Well it is something because a diamond ring is not cheap and it looks to me like a….''

''Engagement ring… no... it's not that! Why would you think that?'' Musa lied.

''Don't lie! I won't tell anyone. Oh! Is it from Riven? You too moved on? That is great!'' Flora cheered.

''No! It's from prince James.''

''Who is that?'' Flora asked.

''Promise me you will not tell anyone especially not Riven!'' Musa begged.

''Promise''. Flora smiled.

''Well you see James is a friend, I always had feeling for him but this time when I visited home my father set me up with James and told me that he is my future husband. At first I didn't agreed but then I realized that James is better than Riven and I know Riven will never ask me to marry him, not ever so I got along with James and I fell for him, I always had feelings for James and now I'm _engaged_ with him and we also did _it_.''

''You did it!'' Flora smiled.

''Yeah!''

''But Musa what if Riven ask you to marry him?''

''He will never, you know him!'' Musa looked down.

 _Oh Musa if you only knew that Riven have been waiting to ask you, he is waiting for your return! Flora thought._

''Flora! Snap out of it? What are you thinking?'' Musa shake her.

''Oh, nothing I was just thinking that you really are good with your feelings, you moved on and now you are going to break up with Riven. You knew him for a long time. But I'm happy for you''. Flora smiled.

''Hmmm!'' Musa smiled.

''The guys are coming to visit in an hour may be you can talk to Riven then''. Flora informed.

''Yeah, okay''. Musa walked in her room.

….

 _Come on Musa pull it together, you can do this, you deserve much more. It's no big deal it's just break up, thing happen, you have to do this, Riven will understand, yeah he will understand!_

''Hi Riven!'' Musa walked towards Riven.

Riven had a bright smile on his face today because he was gonna ask Musa to marry him, he waited 9 months.

 _Today is the day! Riven thought._

''Hey Muse!'' Riven grabbed Musa close to him.

 _Oh Riven why do you have to be so cute and attractive. Wait what am I thinking I'm here to end this but I think I'm falling for Riven, no this can't happen, but I can't resist him. Musa thought._

''Musa can we talk alone, I have to tell you something''. Riven asked.

''Yes I have to tell you something too''. Musa and Riven walked out of alfea.

''That is so sweet!'' Stella said looking at Musa and Riven.

''Yeah!'' Brandon nodded.

Every one looked happy but Flora knew this was not sweet.

….

''You first'': Riven said to Musa sitting under a tree.

''Riven, I am sorry about this but I have to tell you''. Musa said without looking at Riven.

''I have to tell you that we can't go on, I guess what I'm saying is that I'm breaki…''

Musa was instantly pulled by Riven and that moment riven's lips touched musa's and both of them closed their eyes, Musa wanted to break apart but she couldn't resist it and responded wrapping her arms around Riven's neck.

Finally Riven broke the kiss.

Musa realized Riven didn't listen to her.

''I missed you Musa''. Riven smiled kissing musa's cheek.

''I did too!'' Musa said.

 _Wait what am I doing, I can't do this, but I just can't break up_.

After a while.

''Musa can I ask you something?'' Riven said.

 _Musa saw Riven pull out a ring case from his pocket and she got scared. What is she going to do, Riven will ask her to wear the ring and she can't resist him, but what if Riven see's James's ring. That can't happen._

''Riven, look I missed you too but I think we should keep what we are for now, I'm not ready to move on, I know you want to take a big step but I'm sorry, we can do this later, may be you can ask me next time''. Musa excused.

''Okay!'' Riven sadly replied.

''Thanks, I knew you understand''. Musa put a fake smile.

''Let's go back!'' Riven helped Musa stand up.

….

''Bye Riven!'' Musa left riven's hand at alfea gate.

''Bye Musa!'' Riven kissed musa's cheek and walked away.

…..


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: CHEATING ON LOVE**

 _What is happening? What am I gonna do? I cant wear 2 rings! Should I? What would James say? What if Riven finds out? But I can't refuse Riven's proposal? May be I should avoid him, yeah that is right, avoid him till I figure out a plan._

…

 **1 month later!**

Tring tring…..

''Hello?''

''Hi Musa! It's Riven.''

''Oh Riven, yeah hi.''

''It's about time you answered my call, I been calling you daily for a month now.''

''Oh have you, I guess I didn't notice.''

''You can't avoid me, I'm coming over your dorm room in a hour, it's a date.''

''Oh, ohkay! I guess.''

 **Tiiiiiiit.**

'' Flora, Flora''. Musa ran down the stairs.

''What is it sweetie!'' Flora asked.

''We need to talk, I have a problem''. Musa catched her breath.

….

''So now Riven is coming, and he'll probably ask me, and I'm already wearing the ring''. Musa explained.

''Well, I see you have to listen to your heart, who do you love the most, you can wear his ring, and you have to decide soon''. Flora suggested looking at the clock.

''I can't just decide in 20 minutes''. Musa snapped.

''Maybe you can remove James's ring around Riven and wear his, until you make up your choice, but it's a silly idea.''

''No, this can work''. Musa snapped fingers.

''But isn't this the rule that if you remove one's ring, the engagement gets broken!'' Flora quoted.

''Who has to know, I take it off when I take baths''. Musa confirmed.

''Okay, I guess.''

''Thanks Flora! I don't how I could have handled it''. Musa hugged Flora.

….

Riven was waiting outside musa's dorm.

Just then, Musa opened the door and got out.

''You look beautiful''. Riven smiled looking at musa's violet sleeveless shirt, ad a Capri with golden chains, and two pigtails.

''So do you''. Musa smiled back.

''We are going somewhere special''. Riven giggled.

''Where?''

''It's a surprise.'' Riven smiled.

''Since when are you so sweet?'' Musa teased holding his hand.

''Come on, I changed''. Riven rolled eyes.

''I see''. Musa giggled.

…

''Surprise''! Riven said getting off his levabike

Musa opened her eyes and saw a small cottage aside a lake.

''Is this your home?'' Musa asked.

''Aa ha.''

''Its small, but its beautiful''. Musa smiled looking at the natural beauty around and on the cottage. The door was covered with leaves and the roof had flower plants and there was lake water around the cottage.

''I know''. Riven opened the door.

''Aurora where are you?'' Riven called.

Then a girl approximately 20 years with black long hair and black eyes with two pigtales and a fair color walked out of the kichen.

''Brother!'' Aurora jumped and huged Riven.

''I missed you sis!'' Riven kissed her cheek.

''Me to, it's never the same without you''. Aurora smiled.

''Riv you never told me you had a sister''. Musa confusingly asked.

''She isn't exactly my sister Musa''. Those words shock Musa.

''You see, when I lived in the orphan age, me and aurora shared the same room, and when I grew up and was able to build a house of my own I asked aurora to accept me as her brother and live with me, since then she is my adoptive sister''. Riven explained.

''I see, nice to meet you Aurora!'' Musa shook hands with her.

''Kanechoa (welcome) miss nebula, it is a honor meeting your acquaintance! I assure you that being related to my brother Riven San is a pleasure!'' Aurora bowed.

''I'm sorry are you Japanese?'' Musa asked.

''I am!'' Aurora smiled.

''Riven, I'll prepare you some tea while you take our lady to the garden, I just cleaned it''. Aurora called.

….

''She seems nice.'' Musa said sitting on a chair in a small garden.

''She's my whole world, she fulfils my thirst for family, she acts as a mother, a brother and a father for me. It's like having the whole family in one person''. Riven sighed.

Musa giggled.

''Muse, you know I had to ask to something, and I'm doing it now''. Riven said getting down on one knee and holding musa's hand.

''Yes?'' Musa impatiently asked.

''Will you accept my proposal and became my bride?'' Riven said pulling out a red ruby ring.

''I will!'' Musa wiped tears from her eyes.

Riven put the ring on Musa's finger and lifted her up.

Oh Riven. Musa shyly giggled.

''I never imagined you like this''. Musa smiled.

''Well, I had a beautiful reason to change''. Riven pressed Musa close to her and kissed her lips lightly.

''Uhmm!'' Aurora coughed.

Riven saw her standing on the door with a tray of refreshments in her hand and a naughty smile on her face.

Riven pulled Musa apart from him and said:

''Oh, come Aurora.''

''Riven, you could have told me, I would have prepared wedding cake!'' Aurora joked sitting on the chair.

''No, no, we are not getting married now, it's just proposal, an engagement''. Riven shyly explained.

''If you say so!'' Aurora smiled.

…..

''Bye aurora, i'll come home tomorrow''. Riven said goodbye getting out of the house.

''Bye, bye miss nebula, it's been a pleasure, I hope I see your presence around again''. Aurora again bowed.

''Do you just talk to me in Japanese or is it something else and please call me Musa!'' Musa smiled shaking hands.

''Really, can I call you sister instead?'' Aurora cheered.

''I guess.''

''Come on Musa, let's get you home''. Riven said getting on his bike.

 **On the way:**

''Riv, this ruby ring must have cost you a fortune''. Musa asked looking at her ring.

''It did but it was worth it, beside aurora helped me buy it''. Riven smiled.

''She did?'' Musa asked.

''Yes, it's just a common ring but now seeing it in your hands makes this ring special''. Riven sighed.

Musa stared the ring, it was no match for the one James gave her, it was beautiful no doubt but it was still no match but still Musa loved this ring more than James's.


End file.
